Frère
by Fusae Kizora
Summary: Adamai avait toujours su qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, mais il n'avait jamais su quoi, jusqu'à ce jour.


Adamai avait toujours su qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Quand il longeait la plage, quand il grimpait aux arbres, et même quand il s'entraînait à maîtriser son Wakfu, il sentait cet espèce de vide dans sa poitrine. Et aucun des remèdes que lui avait enseigné Grougaloragran ne parvenait à combler ce creux.

C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui il en parlerait à son mentor. Il voulait se débarrasser du trou invisible dans son torse qui le hantait depuis maintenant six ans.

Prenant son courage a deux mains, Adamai passa la tête par la porte, et jeta un coup d'œil anxieux au grand dragon. Il était roulé en boule parmi ses pièce, et dormait, comme d'habitude. Adamai déglutit, parler avec Grougaloragran lors des entraînements était impossible, le dragon refusait fermement de lui accorder une source de distraction lors de son apprentissage des techniques ancestrales. Mais le déranger pendant son sommeil était encore pire. Si possible, il aurait voulu tomber sur un Grougaloragran éveillé et en parfaite condition d'écoute, mais c'était sans doute trop en demander.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et demanda d'une voix hésitante.

-Grougal ?

Le dragon ouvrit un œil, qu'il pointa droit vers son apprenti. Celui-ci sentit des sueurs froides lui traverser le dos. Et s'il n'avait aucun problème ? Si tout cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination ? Il aurait dérangé son mentor pour rien...

-Qu'y a-t-il, petit dragon ? Grougaloragran peut sentir ta confusion.

Le dragonnet hésita un instant, puis parla. Dans ces conditions, il valait mieux parler que de rester silencieux. Grougaloragran tenait en horreur les questions sans réponse.

-Je...Je pense qu'il y a un problème. Balbutia-t-il.

Le dragon le contempla quelque instants, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Puis il secoua le bout de sa queue, lui faisant signe de continuer. Le dragon respira un grand coup.

-En fait... ça fait un petit moment que ça dure. A chaque fois que je cours ou que je vole, je ressens comme une espèce de...trou en moi. C'est _vraiment _très inconfortable, alors je suis venu te demander si tu avais un remède contre _ça_.

Sur le dernier mot, sa main se colla presque automatiquement sur son torse. Il pensait qu'en parler avec Grougal apaiserait un peu la sensation, mais au contraire, il semblait être devenu plus conscient de ce vide. Il observa la réaction de Grougaloragran, tendu.

Le dragon se contenta de le fixer longuement. Adamai ne savait pas quoi penser. Etait-ce son imagination après tout ? Grougal allait certainement le réduire en charpie si c'était le cas.

A sa grande surprise, le regard du dragon s'adoucit. Il arborait une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vue sur son visage auparavant. Une espèce de mélange entre la compassion et la tristesse. Il se demanda vaguement comment il devait réagir dans cette situation.

Mais Grougaloragran retrouva bientôt son visage sérieux, et retourna se rouler en boule pour continuer sa sieste. Adamai allait protester...et se retint de justesse. Si le dragon avait décidé que son problème n'avait aucune importance, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire à ce propos, juste remercier la Déesse de ne pas s'être pris de remontrance. Il poussa un petit soupir découragement, et sortit de la salle. Avant que ne la porte ne se ferme en revanche, il pu entendre la voix rauque de son maitre.

-Grougaloragran te verra demain au sommet de la montagne d'Oma.

* * *

-Tu es en retard, petit dragon. Grougaloragran n'aime pas attendre.

L'aube s'était levée depuis à peine quelques minutes. Les deux reptiles s'étaient retrouvés au sommet de la montagne de l'île, comme convenu. Adamai haleta quelques instants, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait jamais escaladé la montagne aussi vite. Grougaloragran, avec ses grandes ailes, pouvait y arriver en deux ou trois battements, mais lui devait battre frénétiquement des ailes pour arriver à sa vitesse. Quand bien même il n'était arrivé que deux minutes en retard, l'aîné trouvait toujours un moyen de râler. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire de commentaire. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Adamai observa le ciel. A en juger par la position du soleil et par la saison, il devait être dans les cinq heures moins dix du matin. C'était un peu tôt pour un entraînement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son mentor. Lui aussi regardait le ciel, mais il semblait distrait, comme si il cherchait quelque chose. Le cadet attendit, puis le visage de l'aine s'éclaira enfin d'un sourire satisfait. Il pencha alors la tête vers Adamai.

-Adamai. dit-il de sa grande voix. Pourquoi te bats-tu ?

-Hein ?

Il avait tendance à oublier que Grougaloragran avait cette fâcheuse habitude de poser des questions compliquées. La dernière a laquelle il avait eu droit c'était "Pourquoi les phœnix, pourtant immortels, ont disparu ?". Il avait passé des mois à chercher la réponse à la question, avant de finalement découvrir que les phœnix n'étaient qu'une légende chez les humains. Cette question là était plutôt facile en comparaison. Il chercha les mots pendants quelques instants, puis répondit finalement.

-Je me bats parce que je le dois. Le type qui t'as fait ca-il pointa la cicatrice sur le bras du dragon- est encore en vie, pas vrai ? Et il est en train de pomper le Wakfu du monde des Douze. S'il a réussi à te tenir tête a toi, le plus puissant des dragons, alors il y a peu de chance que les peuples de ce monde lui survivent. Le seul qui peut l'arrêter, c'est toi, et comme ce n'est pas sur, je pense que mon aide ne sera pas de trop.

Son mentor prit soudain sa forme humaine, le faisant rapetisser d'au moins quarante mètres -même si il n'en restait pas moins impressionnant. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du dragon, et demanda d'un ton neutre.

-Est-ce vraiment le cas ?

Adamai ne répondit pas.

-Si tu commence des aujourd'hui à faire la différence entre le bien et le mal, tu ne te retrouveras nul part a la fin. Tout comme cet homme.

Il frissonna. Tout sauf ça.

-Pour quoi devrai-je me battre alors ? protesta-t-il. C'est la seule raison qui m'ait été donnée jusque la.

-C'est pourquoi Grougaloragran va t'en donner une nouvelle. Fit le dragon d'un ton solennel. Ferme les yeux, et fait le vide dans ta tête. Vite. Nous avons peu de temps.

-Peu de temps pour quoi ?

L'aine eu un regard sévère, et le dragonnet n'eut d'autre choix que celui d'obéir. Une fois que le dragon se fut assuré qu'il ait fait le vide dans son esprit, il lui posa sa main sur le front. Adamai se sentit bizarre tout à coup. Il avait l'impression de se déplacer. Il essaya de résister, mais la voix de son mentor l'en empêcha.

-Laisse Grougaloragran faire son travail, petit dragon, sinon les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses.

Il fut tenté de protester, mais abandonna la partie. Peu importait ou son mentor envoyait son esprit, il le faisait pour son bien. Dix minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi avant que la voix de son mentor ne résonne de nouveau.

-Cette expérience, tu ne la vivras qu'une fois. Tu sentira, tu verras, tu entendras. Mais en échange, tu ne parleras pas, et tu ne bougera pas. N'essaye jamais de reprendre le contrôle, et n'essaye jamais de te faire entendre. As-tu comprit ?

-Oui.

* * *

Quelle étrange sensation...

Il ne voyait rien. Il ne sentait rien. Il n'entendait rien. En temps normal, il aurait immédiatement paniqué, mais cette absence de sens le rassurait. Il se sentait bien. Il ne voulait plus bouger.

**BOUM !**

Il se réveilla en sursaut, ses paupières révélant un décor qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il observa les lieux un instant, confus. Quand était-il arrive ici ? Un voile noir vint se poser sur ses yeux, et il se sentit encore une fois dériver vers la délicieuse sensation. Il entendit quelqu'un râler au loin, et il entendit une voix s'élever d'en bas.

-Yugo !

Qui ?

Il sentit soudain le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, il laissa échapper un léger piaillement de protestation, avant de se heurter au sol de toutes ses forces. Sa tête lui tournait un peu, et il pu juste entrevoir a travers ses paupières des pieds gigantesques s'éloigner de lui. Il entendit le bruit de quelqu'un dévalant les escaliers. Son corps bougea tout seul, il suivit la personne qui venait de descendre. Il passa par la porte, encore grande ouverte, et descendit les vieux escaliers en acajou pour finalement déboucher dans une grande salle aux meubles immenses. Il observa les alentours, apparemment à la recherche de quelque chose. Il se sentit soudain tendre l'oreille à l'entente d'une voix.

-T'as encore raté le pain, Papa ?

-Il doit y avoir un problème dans la recette... grogna une seconde voix, plus grave et plus bourrue. Désolé de te demander ça, mais tu peux aller chercher six miches chez Jason ?

Il bondilla vers la source du bruit. Mais pourquoi les meubles de cette maison étaient-ils aussi grands ? Grougaloragran l'avait-il envoyé dans une maison de géants ?

-Az !

Il releva instinctivement la tête, et failli faire une crise cardiaque. Une maison de géants, y'avait pas à dire.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que Grougaloragran l'avait envoyé ici, et Adamai avait commencé à comprendre un peu la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Tout d'abord, il était dans la peau d'un Tofu. D'où la différence frappante de taille. L'oiseau ne devait pas être très vieux, il savait à peine voler, et ses congénères apprenaient à décoller les pieds du sol à l'âge de cinq ans. Il avait donc présumé qu'il avait entre cinq et six ans. Il ne savait en revanche absolument pas pourquoi son mentor avait tenu à la mettre dans la peau d'un petit oiseau.

Ce Tofu avait été apprivoisé. Il a apparemment été élevé des sa naissance dans l'auberge d'un Enutrof du nom d'Alibert. D'où sa familiarité avec les lieux. L'auberge en elle-même se situait dans un petit village nommé Emelka, qui, Adamai devait se l'avouer, était assez joli.

Enfin, il avait fait la connaissance du meilleur ami de l'animal.

-Az ? Ou est-ce que tu te caches ?

Il pencha la tête pour observer le garçon du haut de son arbre. Il était jeune. Adamai lui donnait six ans à peu près. Il était vêtu d'un T-shirt blanc un peu trop grand pour lui, et d'un pantalon court bleu, qui lui arrivait au niveau des genoux. Quelques touffes de cheveux blonds dépassaient de son ample chapeau bleu, qui arborait lui même une forme assez singulière.

Adamai avait tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose clochait chez cet enfant. Tout d'abord, il refusait fermement d'enlever son chapeau, malgré la chaleur torride qu'il faisait dehors. Ensuite, il avait remarqué qu'il ne s'intégrait pas bien aux autres groupes d'enfants, mais ce n'était pas la faute à son comportement, au contraire. Il ne semblait juste pas intéressé aux jeux que lui proposaient ses amis.

Il était aussi d'une maladresse étonnante. Le dragon n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était possible de casser autant de vaisselle en un jour. A chaque fois qu'un pot se brisait, ou qu'un verre s'éclatait par terre, le garçon prenait toujours un air penaud, et partait ramasser les débris avec une pelle. Alibert ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, mais lui répétait sans cesse d'être très prudent avec la vaisselle. Ce a quoi il répondait en hochant tristement de la tête. Dans ces moments la, le Tofu venait se frotter contre son cou pour lui remonter le moral, et Adamai pouvait sentir le cou chaud du garçon tandis qu'il se débattait en riant. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un contact humain pouvait être aussi agréable.

Plus que tout, le garçon adorait les jeux. Mais pas les simples jeux auxquels jouaient les autres enfants, non. Il adorait mettre à l'épreuve ses capacités. Ici, le but du jeu était de trouver le Tofu perché en haut d'une branche, et si il ne l'attrapait pas dans les vingt secondes après l'avoir repéré, l'oiseau était libre de se poser ailleurs. Adamai trouvait ce jeu parfaitement stupide, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'un garçon aussi petit puisse monter aussi haut en aussi peu de temps.

-Vu ! Entendit-il.

Il sentit ses petits muscles se tendre alors qu'il observait le garçon qui grimpait à l'arbre aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il fit le décompte dans sa tête en même temps que l'oiseau.

Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre.

Son adversaire se débrouillait étonnamment bien, il avait déjà parcouru le tiers du trajet. Mais le Tofu n'avait pas choisi cet endroit par hasard, et le garçon allait maintenant devoir s'aventurer sur des branches de plus en plus fines et de moins en moins accessibles.

Six. Sept. Huit. Neuf.

Un singe. Il ne trouvait pas d'autre comparaison possible, il montait à une vitesse phénoménale. Il n'était plus qu'a deux mètres de lui.

Dix. Onze. Douze. Treize. Quatorze.

Il était maintenant à sa hauteur, et s'aventurait prudemment sur la branche, en équilibre instable. Adamai s'inquiétait un peu pour lui, mais le Tofu, ne pensant évidemment qu'au jeu, avait déjà déployé ses petites ailes, et s'apprêtait à décoller. Le petit homme regarda avec appréhension la distance qui le séparait du Tofu. Le dragon l'estimait à deux mètres, pas plus. Il eu l'air de réfléchir un instant, puis eut soudain un air déterminé sur le visage. Au grand étonnement d'Adamai, il ne s'assit pas sur la branche, comme il l'avait prévu, mais posa son pied sur la base de cette dernière, la faisant beaucoup vaciller.

Il était sérieux ?

Dix-huit.

Le garçon appuya sur son pied, et s'élança. Plus qu'un pas.

Dix-neuf.

Le Tofu plia ses jambes, prêt à décoller.

Vingt.

**_CRAC !_**

Adamai eu tout juste le temps de contempler les yeux écarquillés du garçon, alors que son support se dérobait sous ses jambes. Des yeux dans lesquels il pouvait lire à la fois surprise, incompréhension, et peur.

Il tombait.

Il sentit un liquide glacé lui parcourir les veines, et le petit cri de douleur qu'il entendit quelques secondes plus tard le figea totalement sur place. Il se précipita en bas de l'arbre, pour découvrir l'enfant par terre au milieu d'un tas de feuilles et de brindille, une expression de douleur a l'état pur sur le visage. Il sentit son cœur se soulever quand il se rendit compte que sa cheville était tournée dans le mauvais sens.

Le Tofu voleta quelques instants au dessus de son maitre, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Adamai était aussi perdu que lui. Il mourrait d'envie de lui porter secours, mais en même temps était dans l'incapacité totale de faire quoi que ce soit.

Le garçon eut l'air de reprendre petit à petit ses esprits, et se mit à quatre pattes. Quand il leva la tête, le dragon fut surpris de voir son sourire forcé au Tofu.

-Oups ! Je pense que j'ai perdu.

Adamai était bouche bée. Sa cheville était tordue, et il s'était probablement prit de nombreux coups, sans parler du choc de l'atterrissage, et tout ce qu'il arrivait à dire c'était "Oups" ?

Il retirait tout ce qu'il avait dit avant, ce gamin était simplement suicidaire.

-Je pense que je peux plus bouger par contre. Dit-il d'un ton léger. Tu peux aller chercher Papa s'il te plaît ? Je reste là.

Bien sûr qu'il restait là. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Le dragon n'avait aucune envie de partir, et encore moins de laisser le garçon ici tout seul. Il sentit son corps bouger malgré lui, et s'éloigna à toute vitesse en direction du village. Le Tofu s'arrêta, et se retourna, juste un instant, un instant qui lui était suffisant pour obtenir les moindres détails de l'expression de l'enfant.

C'était bien beau de jouer les durs à cuire, mais au final, la douleur restait toujours la même.

* * *

-Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

Posé dans un coin, Adamai observait tranquillement la scène se déroulant devant lui. Le garçon avait un bandage autour du pied, et était allongé dans son lit tandis qu'Alibert lui faisait une sérieuse remontrance.

-Tu as vraiment eu de la chance de ne t'être que tordu la cheville, tu aurais pu te casser la jambe Yugo ! Je suis d'accord pour que tu prennes un peu de risques, mais ce jeu était juste trop dangereux !

-Mais c'était marrant ! Répliqua Yugo avec un sourire. T'aurais du voir la tête d'Az quand j'étais en face de lui, on aurait dit que j'allais le manger tout cru !

Le regard d'Alibert s'adoucit un peu, mais son ton resta ferme.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne veux plus que tu bouge de ton lit jusqu'a nouvel ordre. Et que tu ne t'aventure pas trop haut dans les arbres. Tu comprends ?

Le garçon hocha la tête.

-Promis Papa. Plus de jeux en hauteur.

L'Enutrof eut un sourire, puis embrassa le front du garçon avant de lui remettre une couverture par dessus. Adamai ne comprenait pas la signification de ce geste. A part les kralamoures, personne ne l'avait encore embrassé sur le front. Yugo s'enfonça dans ses oreillers, laissant le soin à son père d'éteindre la lumière et de fermer la porte.

-Bonne nuit mon petit piou.

-Bonne nuit Papa.

Il se retourna dans ses couvertures, et tendit la main vers Adamai. Le corps de celui-ci bougea automatiquement, et il vint se percher dans la paume du garçon. La chaleur sous ses pattes était confortable, mais il appréciait encore plus le léger gratouillement que Yugo lui faisait à la tête. Il entendit le Tofu pousser un piaillement de satisfaction.

Yugo soupira à coté de lui.

-Bonne nuit...Mais il n'est que deux heures de l'après midi...

Adamai jeta un coup d'œil au garçon qui regardait par la fenêtre avec un air légèrement triste, et se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Pour une quelconque raison, il n'aimait pas du tout le voir dans cet état là. Il chercha aux alentours un quelconque moyen de distraire l'attention du garçon, le détourner de la fenêtre. Son regard fut automatiquement attiré par la table basse, collée à un mur de la pièce.

Il décolla des mains du garçon, et atterri maladroitement sur le meuble. Il entreprit alors de ramasser tout les objets traînant sur son passage avec son bec, et les rapporta à l'enfant. Le regard de celui-ci s'éclaira subitement.

-Bonne idée Az ! C'est vrai que ça fait un bout de temps qu'on a rien dessiné pour Papa.

Il entendit l'oiseau émettre un léger gazouillis, tandis que le garçon s'emparait des feuilles qu'il lui tendait, et s'empressait de les étaler sur le sol. Il descendit à ses cotés, et le regarda réfléchir un instant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va dessiner ? On a déjà fait toute les créatures que nous avait décrites Papa dans ses histoires...

Adamai sentit la migraine de l'oiseau, qui semblait dans une session d'intense réflexion. Il en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil aux dessins accrochés au mur. Il réussi à reconnaitre plusieurs créatures dans les gribouillis hésitants du garçon. Tout d'abord le Léviathan, l'espèce de gros poisson que Grougal avait ramené pour le déjeuner il y a trois mois, qui semblait ramper sur la terre ferme comme un asticot. Il supposa que le Crabe Géant couvert de rose représentait un Crustopabo, et que l'espèce de Trool sans corne et à face verte et noire et à l'air féroce représentait Ogrest. D'ailleurs, il y avait marqué en tout petit sur le coin de la page: _Voleur de shôsets Bouftous._

-Je sais ! s'exclama soudain Yugo, le faisant sursauter.

Il se tourna vers lui, les yeux pétillants, le crayon levé.

-On va dessiner un Dragon ! Papa arrête pas de nous en parler, mais on en a jamais vraiment fait un. T'en pense quoi ?

Le Tofu hocha vivement la tête, et émis un léger gazouillis. Adamai porta son attention sur la feuille blanche avec intérêt. Jusqu'a présent, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à ce que les humains pensaient de lui, parce qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Mais maintenant que le garçon était sur le point de le dessiner, il était curieux.

-Bon, alors commençons ! D'abord, un dragon, ca doit être gigantesque... tu pense que je devrais mettre une montagne à coté ?

* * *

Le Tofu baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et Adamai devait admettre qu'il était fatigué lui aussi. Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors, et constata que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Le temps était passé si vite...

-Fini ! s'exclama fièrement le garçon.

Il s'approcha en sautillant pour voir le dessin. Dans un décor compose de montagnes, de forêts et de rivières se tenait, en plein milieu du paysage, un œuf géant, couvert de graffitis. Le tofu lança un regard interrogateur au garçon, qui semblait gêné.

-Je pensais... enfin tu sais. Papa nous a raconté des tas de légendes sur les dragons, mais au final on ne sait pas vraiment a quoi ils ressemblent. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'ils naissent de Dofus. Donc plutôt que de dessiner un dragon, j'ai préféré dessiner le Dofus, comme ça je suis sur que c'est un Dragon qui va en sortir.

Yugo contempla son dessin encore quelques instants, puis demanda.

-Tu pense que Papa va être content ?

Le tofu hocha vivement la tête, tandis qu'Adamai regardait la feuille d'un air perplexe. Les raisons de Yugo étaient justifiées mais...un œuf.

La comparaison était en soi assez blessante, surtout avec les touches de rose que le garçon avait mit en bas, en coloriant les éclairs. Yugo resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis, à la grande surprise d'Adamai, soupira, écarta la feuille, et retourna dans son lit. Le Tofu se percha au dessus de lui, émettant un gazouillement interrogatif. Le garçon eut un sourire, puis prit la petite boule de plumes entre ses deux mains.

-J'ai raté.

Le petit oiseau pencha la tête sur le côté. Yugo pointa le dessin du doigt.

-J'ai dessiné un Dofus, mais je ne sais toujours pas à quoi ressemble un vrai Dragon.

* * *

L'obscurité tomba d'un coup. Adamai respira bruyamment, paniqué. L'air glacé le prit à la gorge, et une sensation froide se répandit sur son dos, le faisant frissonner. Après quelques instants, il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait de nouveau bouger son corps comme il le souhaitait. Il comprit alors qu'il était revenu.

-Bon retour parmi nous, Adamai.

Le petit dragon resta allongé par terre, complètement désorienté. Grougaloragran se tenait à ses cotés, et l'observait sans rien dire. Au bout d'un moment, il parvint à reprendre l'usage de la parole.

-Je...J'ai...Quoi ?

-Comment s'est déroulé ton voyage dans le monde des humains ?

Adamai contempla son mentor, le regard perdu.

-Je...J'étais dans un village. Emelka je crois.

-Et ?

Le dragonnet prit un moment pour reprendre ses esprits, puis lança un regard accusateur à son maitre.

-J'étais un Tofu.

-Et ?

-J'ai rencontré des tas de gens...

-Et ?

Il réfléchit un instant, puis reprit la parole.

-Il y avait un garçon. Un garçon avec un chapeau bleu.

Silence.

Adamai se releva, et regarda son mentor droit dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu envoyé là-bas, Grougal ?

Le grand dragon ne broncha pas, mais demanda d'une voix lente et grave.

-Comment était ce garçon ?

La réponse fut immédiate.

-Suicidaire.

Le grand dragon pencha la tête sur le coté, n'ayant apparemment pas prévu cette réponse. Adamai sentit le besoin de se justifier.

-Je veux dire, il fait une chute du haut d'un arbre de cinq mètres, se tord la cheville, et il veut quand même aller à la cuisine ! En plus il envoie des couteaux et des objets pointus partout cet abruti ! Il doit casser un million de plats par jours, et le pire, c'est qu'il ne se rend pas compte que ce n'est pas normal ! Il joue à des jeux du genre: risquons-notre-vie-pour-rien, et _il prend les dragons pour des œufs !_ Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je l'aurais cramé sur place ! Et puis...

Un bruit bizarre provint de la gorge de son mentor, le coupant net dans sa tirade. Il le dévisagea incrédule, alors que le grand dragon faisait de son mieux pour se retenir de rire.

-Grougal ?

L'aîné se calma un peu, et repris rapidement son air impassible, même si un sourire ornait toujours ses lèvres.

-Et qu'en as-tu pensé ?

-J'ai...

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Qu'en avait-il pensé ?

-Je voulais être plus qu'un Tofu. Je voulais lui parler, jouer avec lui, l'aider...

_"Au final je ne sais toujours pas à quoi ressemble un dragon."_

-...Je voulais lui montrer un vrai dragon.

_Et le protéger._

Le protéger.

-Dis Grougal, dit-il d'une voix lente, il est comme le reste ? Je veux dire...

_Est-ce que lui aussi est en danger ?_ Grougaloragran hocha gravement la tête.

-Lui en particulier.

-Pourquoi ?

Son maître s'agenouilla à son niveau, et ouvrit la main, dévoilant une plume d'un bleu électrique, luisant faiblement dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Adamai savait ce que c'était. Il ne l'avait pas encore étudié, mais il savait que cette plume permettait aux dragons de communiquer avec les humains quand ils ne voulaient pas se montrer. La plume resta immobile, mais Grougaloragran récita d'une vois profonde.

-Un jour, cet enfant partira. Il quittera son foyer, et voyagera à travers le monde, en quête de sa vraie famille... -il referma le poing- Le Xelor ne laissera pas passer une si belle occasion.

-Sa vraie famille ? demanda Adamai. Mais Alibert...

-Alibert est celui à qui je l'ai confié, je suppose qu'il a mené sa tâche à bien.

Adamai ne comprit toujours pas.

-Et le Xelor en aurait après lui et sa vraie famille ? Mais tu m'avais dit que le seul après qui il en avait c'était...

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup. Il avait comprit.

_Sa vraie famille_.

-...Toi.

Le dragon s'éloigna un peu de lui, puis se posa confortablement sur ses pattes arrière.

-Assieds-toi, Adamai, le récit de Grougaloragran risque de prendre du temps.

* * *

Adamai avait toujours su qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Au fond de lui, il l'avait toujours su.

Quand il chassait les crabes, quand il escaladait les montagnes, et même quand il se battait avec son maitre, il sentait cet espèce de vide dans sa poitrine. Et aucun des remèdes que lui avait enseigné Grougaloragran ne parvenait à combler ce creux.

Mais il lui fallait être patient.

Cela faisait maintenant sept ans. Sept longues années depuis qu'il avait apprit l'existence de son frère. Et il savait que le moment était proche.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il sentit l'énergie affluer en lui, alors que le piou s'échappait de ses pattes, alors que le monde semblait tourner au ralenti autour de lui, le dragonnet ne parvint pas à contenir ses émotions, et se jeta sur son mentor en poussant des hurlements de joie.

Enfin.

_Enfin._

* * *

**C'est tellement DUR d'écrire un One-Shot ! Je veux écrire la suite !**

**Quelqu'un s'est déjà demandé pourquoi Adamai et Yugo sont devenus aussi proches en aussi peu de temps ? Et si Grougaloragran avait fait d'Az un Tofu magique ? Dans l'épisode 2 de la saison 1, Nox à lui même constaté qu'Az possédait une quantité anormale de Wakfu, sur le coup je me suis demandé si c'était à cause de la plume sur son croupion (ce qui est logique) ou a cause de son éclosion forcée par un dragon (Ce qui est aussi logique). Ca pourrait tout aussi bien être les deux, pour ce que j'en sais ^^**

**Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas a laisser des commentaires, négatifs ou positifs, il n'y a que comme ca que je peux progresser ^^**


End file.
